Sam
Sam Johnson Gray, or Sam, is a scrawny transgender teenager who enjoyed camping, but was bullied for being transgender. Follow through their journey of being bullied, being a victim of a crime, and meeting a supernatural being. Sam wears a dark green jean jacket, they have hazel eyes and brown hair. They sometimes wear a black and white baseball cap, and also wear a pair of glasses and a white pollution mask while attacking intruders. They also have black pants and sneakers. Inside of their jean jacket, they wear a tie-dyed T-shirt. Their weapon is a baseball bat. Personality: Sam is a quiet teenager who becomes social after you befriend them. When people first meet them, they'll think they are very strict. They act quite happy by themselves. They are very sensitive and prone to the overwhelming feeling of guilt, which causes them to not harm any mother/father, a child, or a pregnant woman. Story: On a normal day to camp, Sam met a Chinese girl called Isabella Wang on the bus. She was bullied by three boys called Max, Matt and Greg. Isabella asked to sit with Sam, so Sam agreed. When they arrived at camp, Max, Matt and Greg claimed that Sam is her new 'boyfriend.' They started insulting Sam because they were transgender. One of them then called Sam a 'Slutty girl'. Sam didn't like being called a girl, so they frowned and dragged Isabella away from them. They were then put into a group of 5, which consisted Isabella, Sam, James, George and Jammie. Their first task was to go tie-dying. Sam and Isabella really enjoyed tie-dying, but it was already time to go to their cabins. Sam arrived at their cabin(Chattering Birds) and said goodbye to Isabella. At around 4:00 AM, Sam woke up to a overwhelming sensation of thirst. So they walked to the water refill shed, but then, they felt arms wrap around them. Sam turned around, and he saw the 3 boys. Their breath was foul, and it smelt like alcohol. They covered Sam’s mouth, so Sam tried to scream, but everyone was sound asleep, except for Isabella. She heard Sam scream, so she ran everywhere to find them. She went to the kitchen and the infirmary, but she didn't find Sam. She heard them scream again, but this time it was quieter. She realized that it was coming from the water refill shed. She dashed there, and found Sam, lying on the floor. Their clothes were ripped and stained with blood. So Isabella put her jacket on them and carried them into the infirmary. The next day, when anyone tried to talk with Sam, they just smiled at them and walked away. At lunch, Jammie realized that Sam wasn't there. So she tried to find him, she came across a shed. It looked very old and she felt a presence inside of the shed. She thought it was a raccoon, so she opened it and found Sam, hanging there by a noose, purple faced and unconscious. She carried Sam in her arms and dashed into the infirmary, informing the councilors that Sam tried to commit suicide, while crying. After all that, Sam had to be hospitalized for 3 months. 3 months later, when Sam finished therapy, they came back to the camp. They were treated like a hero, so the councilors told them to rest. Max, Matt and Greg wasn't happy. They wanted to scare Sam out of this camp. So they told the councilors that they were sick. The councilors told them to rest in the cabin until they were better. After everyone, except Matt, Max, Greg and Sam left, they got a bucket of gasoline, a flint from the tool shed. They dumped the gasoline around Sam's cabin and set it on fire. The fire quickly spread across the cabin, smoke and coughing sounds coming from it. While inside the cabin, Sam fell to the ground. Their eyes were blurring and watery, and t'''heir muscles were weak. It felt as if their consciousness were melting away. But then, through Sam’s blurry eyes, they saw a figure representing Isabella, '''smiling at them and reaching her hand out. Their mind was too tired to think, but they were very desperate. So they automatically put their hands up to the figure. The moment they touched it's hand, they felt a new-found feeling of energy. They were going to ask it who it was, but they couldn't get any sound of his mouth. But the figure acted as if it knew what they were going to say. "I am the darkness inside you. Or some people may know me as Isabella." The figure said. The figure then led them into a void of shadows, or the -'Peaceful Darkness'-. Sam immediately felt that this were where they belonged. The bullies, or otherwise known as criminal, were put into prison for 1st degree murder, underage drinking, and rape. But Sam couldn't go back, it was too late. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't escape the darkness they had brought upon themselves. Relationships: Isabella: Their motivation, guide to kill, their master and their friend. Matt: One of the 3 boys who bullied him Max: One of the 3 boys who bullied him Greg: The leader of the bullies Facts: * They like blueberry pie, canoeing, baseball, swimming, and video games. * They dislike winter because the snow gets in their shoes, and boys. * Isabella was created by hell, and often brings food to Sam. Sam also lives in Isabella’s cabin since his was burned down. * Sam has an unknown brother, who is younger. * They only attack intruders, but do not kill people, just put them in a coma. Sam can also make people 'see' flashes of their past if they are near. * They have PTSD Category:OC Category:Genderless Category:Human Category:Tragic